


Chthon Cometh

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book - Freeform, Demon, Gen, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Magic, NOT endgame compliant, Portals, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), SHIELD, Short One Shot, Sweet Loki (Marvel), The Darkhold (Marvel), Trickster - Freeform, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: Loki randomly shows up at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base asking to join them. Coulson suspects he’s there to steal the Darkhold. But could the trickster be there for another reason? More importantly…can Coulson and the team trust him?Takes place at some point during season 4 of AoS and before the events of Thor: Ragnarok. Contains spoilers for the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. series!!





	Chthon Cometh

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Comments are welcomed. But critique is not desired ~
> 
> I wrote out the bulk of this fic shortly after binge watching ‘Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.’ on Netflix back in May/June. Had to get it out of my system while everything was still fresh in my mind. I’m hoping this will be a prelude to set the stage for a future fic, because I do want to write a longer one that involves Loki and Coulson working together again at some point whenever I can pull together a good plot for it AND have time enough to write it. We’ll see if it happens.
> 
> I love doing in-depth research for my writing. And I did my share of it for this fic. I tried lining up some elements of it with the Marvel comic book canon. Naturally, I tweaked some things and changed a few things to uniquely fit within the MCU continuity. Prior to writing this fic, I actually didn’t know that Chthon was the one who created the Darkhold. And imagine my surprise when I learned that The Other is one of his hosts in the comics. My creative juices really started to flow after that. I know not everything in this fic is perfect, but it’s the first time I’ve attempted writing the AoS characters into a fanfic.
> 
> And I don't know if an I.C.E.R. would take down Loki (or a Frost Giant for that matter), but we'll pretend it can for this story. Shh.
> 
> I tried lining this fic up the best I could to fit in a specific time frame. But I know I probably got something off anyway. It takes place at some point before Aida finds the Darkhold in season 4 of AoS and before the events of Thor: Ragnarok. **It DOES contain spoilers for anyone who hasn’t watched the AoS series that far.**
> 
>  
> 
> Loki, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and all related characters © Marvel
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2018 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without permission)

Loki opened his eyes to bright white walls encasing him in a cube. He winced, shakily pushing himself up to a sitting position.

The last thing he remembered was appearing inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, being blindsided by a glowing blue shield across his face, a shot ringing out, and a stinging pain hitting him in an un-armored area. After that, everything went dark.

That wasn’t right. How could mortals take him out like that?

He put a hand on the wall of his prison cell and pulled himself up enough to peer through the window. He froze, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“You,” he breathed. “But...how? I thought I—”

“Killed me?” Phil Coulson finished for him. A smile formed on his lips as he set aside the tablet he had been reading and turned around in his chair to look at the captured god. “You did. Turns out I have nine lives. Who knew?”

Loki tilted his head to the side, trying in vain to understand. Mortals had multiple lives? He remembered the blood. He remembered the scepter sticking out of Coulson’s chest. He remembered Coulson falling. Yet here he was alive as ever, sitting across from him, that ever-present, mischievous smile on his lips. In a way, he was glad. At least he was able to wipe that bit of guilt from his memory now.

Shuddering, Loki glanced around at his new surroundings. There wasn’t much to see. The rest of the room looked the same as the inside of the box he was in: cold white everything, including furniture. It reminded him of the prison cell back on Asgard, although his bed looked ten times more comfortable than the one S.H.I.E.L.D. offered. The TV screen on the farthest wall showed a relaxing image of a tropical beach and ocean—the only color the room had. Even though it was lacking, it was definitely a step-up from the containment cell they had him in before. However, he didn’t like the small confined space of the box he was currently in. He needed more space…

“You have no idea how good it felt to hit you with my shield,” said Coulson.

Eyes fixated on the man, Loki lifted a hand to feel of his face and nose. His healing factor had already kicked in, though, leaving barely a scratch visible. He scraped off some dried blood with his fingernail. His eyes lowered. “I guess I deserved that,” he said barely above a whisper.

“You deserve a lot more.”

For the briefest second, a look of guilt washed over the trickster’s face, like a child being scolded for bad behavior.

Loki lifted his eyes to peer at Coulson again. “I’m sorry.”

Coulson had a hard time believing what he was hearing. Was Loki actually…apologizing?

“Oh, really?”

“I didn’t mean to kill you. You’ve got to believe me.”

“Kinda hard to do that since I know you’re the king of lies.”

Loki fixed Coulson with a hard glare. “I was brainwashed. For once I’m telling the truth. You already know I am. You know the Mind Stone was in the scepter. And The Other had his leash on me.”

Coulson sat unmoving. “Why are you here? I never thought we’d be seeing each other again.”

“I want to form an alliance.”

“Come again?” Coulson wasn’t sure he heard the trickster right. He got up and walked toward the containment module. “I didn’t know you were open to doing that.”

“I am when it suits me.”

“On whose behalf are you here doing this? Yours?”

“Asgard’s,” Loki corrected. “Think about it. You will have Asgard on your side for when threats from our realm come into yours.”

“I was under the impression we already formed an alliance with Asgard through Thor.”

Loki licked his lips. “Yes, that’s true. But I want to form one through me…since I didn’t leave a very good impression the last time I was here.”

“And what does Odin have to say about all this?”

Loki shifted on his feet, pursing his lips. He replied slowly, “Odin…is not the ruler of Asgard anymore. I am.”

Coulson’s eyebrows shot up at hearing that news.

Loki uttered a small laugh at Coulson’s shocked face. “It’s nothing like that. Odin disappeared. Thor didn’t want the throne. Someone had to take over the job.”

“And Asgard is okay with you being their king?”

“Well, they…don’t know it’s me.” Loki turned a sheepish smile to the agent.

Coulson slowly nodded. “Let me guess. You made yourself look like Odin.”

“I had to. Do you think they would accept me being their king? Besides, it’s only temporary.”

“Where is the real Odin?”

Loki gave a quick shrug, his eyes looking everywhere but at Coulson. “I don’t know,” he lied. “I’m doing all I can to find him, bring him back home.”

“So, who’s there now?”

“I have someone I trust minding the throne while _Odin_ is away on business.”

Coulson studied the god for a few minutes, then he turned and walked back to his chair.

“So, you’re saying you wish to work with us now? As what? One of the Avengers?”

“Your Avengers don’t exist anymore. Not since the divide.”

Coulson couldn’t figure out how Loki knew that, and his face must have shown what he was thinking because Loki replied, “I warned Stark about it, but he didn’t listen.”

“How could you have known?”

“We’re getting off topic.” Loki changed the subject. “Can I just work alone as part of S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

Coulson arched an eyebrow. “As an agent?”

“Wherever I would be the most useful,” said Loki. He smiled. “You don’t know it, but you need me.”

“For what?”

Loki shrugged.

“You want to work with us, but you refuse to tell me why you’re really here. Why?”

“Some things need to be kept secret. You should know that, being a spy and all.” Loki gave Coulson a knowing wink. “I have a mission, just like you have yours.”

“That’s what worries me. Your last mission brought an alien army to New York.”

“Please…” Loki grimaced. “Don’t remind me. I told you, they were controlling me. I’m free now!”

“But you’re still the God of Mischief.”

Loki smiled, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “That I am.”

The truth was Coulson trusted Loki about as far as he could throw him. But he decided to play along because he was curious to know where this was leading.

The door to the containment room opened, and in walked Fitz, Simmons, Daisy, May, and Mack. The rest of Coulson’s team looked on in fascination at their newest visitor. Coulson could tell Simmons and Fitz were ecstatic at, once again, being in the presence of a real Asgardian, this time one of the well-known ones. Mack, on the other hand, was sizing up the trickster, a look of distrust on his face. He glanced at Coulson, silently relaying the message, _“I already don’t trust this creep.”_

One by one, Loki took in each team member as they entered.

“At long last, we finally get to meet Thor’s notorious little brother,” Daisy said, walking up to stand beside Coulson. She took one look at Loki, smiled, and remarked, “So, this is the god that killed you? You didn’t tell us he’s a looker.”

“He _is_ cute, isn’t he?” Simmons whispered before giggling. Fitz shot her an annoyed glare.

Coulson gave the two women a look that was somewhere between amused and concern that they saw something attractive in this man.

“Alien,” Coulson corrected with a sigh. He wanted to say more than that, but he held back.

“Actually, I prefer god,” said Loki.

“You would.” Coulson smirked.

Simmons and Daisy’s compliments weren’t lost on the trickster, however. He smiled at the women, leaning his head back like a proud peacock, his eyes rolling up to peer at the ceiling.

Coulson motioned with his head for his teammates to follow him to the other end of the room, out of earshot.

“Did you hear our conversation prior to coming in?” he asked in a low voice, in case a god’s hearing was better than a human’s.

“Every word,” said Fitz. Simmons held up her tablet, showing video footage of Loki in his cell. Currently, he was inspecting the inside casing.

“I can’t believe this guy,” said Mack. “He kills you, and then he comes here asking to work with us?”

“He could be telling the truth,” Coulson said.

“Oh, come on. You don’t really think he’s telling the truth, do you?”

“No.”

“What do you think he’s really here for?” Daisy asked.

“The Darkhold,” Coulson replied without hesitation. “What else?”

“You’re gonna let ‘im out, aren’t you?” said Fitz.

Coulson smiled. “Yep.”

“Why?” May asked. “If you know he’s here to steal the Darkhold, why give him what he wants?”

Coulson looked at the containment module as he rocked on his feet. “Because there’s a slim chance he might be here for another reason like he says.” Everyone looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “It’s hard to tell with a trickster. Either way, I’m not willing to take a chance. If he _is_ telling the truth, there might be something out there we don’t know about, and only he can handle. In which case, we _will_ need his help. Best we get on his good side while he’s willing to offer it to us.”

“I won’t argue with that, but there’s nothing stopping him from grabbing the Darkhold and bolting out of here, too,” said Mack, concern in his voice. “Someone like him doesn’t need that book.”

“I’m aware of that,” Coulson replied, still smiling. “Believe me; I’m not planning to let him walk out of here with it. We’ll all keep a close eye on him until his business here is finished. Besides, the Darkhold is hidden well. I don’t think there’s a chance of him finding it unless he’s a champion at hide-and-seek.”

“He does have magic,” Daisy reminded.

“True. If any of us see him exhibiting unusual behavior, you have my permission to take him down by any means necessary. And just to remind you: he can make copies of himself.”

“Great,” Daisy chimed in. “Sounds like fun.”

Fitz and Simmons exchanged glances.

“He said he wants to work with us,” Simmons said. “What exactly do you have in mind for him to do?”

Coulson glanced at the containment module. “I’m working on it. For now, I want you and Fitz to take him to the lab. Give him something to do there.”

“Hold up. You want us to take ‘im to tha lab?” Fitz looked from Simmons to Coulson.

“Sure. Why not? He should love it there.” Coulson waved toward Loki. “Now, would you be so kind as to let our new ally out?”

With one more glance of uncertainty, Simmons and Fitz stepped aside. Simmons pressed a button on her tablet. The soft sound of a lock clicking was heard.

“Okay, Loki, you’re free to join us, if you wish.” Simmons forced a small smile.

At the invite, Loki stepped out of the module. His clothes shimmered with a green glow, and in place of his Asgardian attire, an all black earth suit formed in its place.

Daisy and Simmons exchanged looks, grinning despite themselves. Fitz, on the other hand, was still deeply annoyed that his girlfriend found this god attractive.

Loki adjusted his tie, smiling at the impressed reactions the women were giving him.

“Perhaps now I don’t look as intimidating,” he said with a nod of his head. He gave a playful wink in May’s direction, but the silent, emotionless woman remained unfazed, choosing to remain standing in her place like a stone statue.

“Loki, I’ve decided to take you up on your offer,” said Coulson. “For now, you will join agents Fitz and Simmons in the lab. Do whatever they say until I tell you otherwise.”

“Yes, sir,” Loki replied. He flashed a smile at the two agents.

“Y-you’ll need a lanyard,” Fitz said, holding up his card. He glanced at Coulson and back to Loki. “We need to…get him a lanyard.”

Loki took one glance at it, and one identical to it materialized around his neck. “Done.” He smiled.

Startled, Fitz let his card slip from his fingers. “I dunno. Does that thin’ actually work? Is it real?”

“Of course it’s real.” Loki held out his card to Fitz. “Feel it if you don’t believe me.”

Hesitating a second, Fitz reached out and took the card in his hand, turning it over. It felt solid enough. He shrugged and let it go. “All right.”

“It’s settled, then,” said Coulson. He smiled at May, an action that Loki didn’t miss. “Loki, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Agent Melinda May, Agent Alphonso Mackenzie or Mack, and Agent Daisy Johnson. You already know Agents Fitz and Simmons.”

Loki’s eyes looked at each agent as Coulson pointed them out.

“I’m keeping my eyes on you,” Mack said flatly.

“Please do,” Loki replied with a smile.

“That’ll do, Mack,” Coulson warned.

Not liking the new turn of events, Mack took one last long look at Loki, then turned to walk out of the room. The rest of the agents followed, Simmons stopping outside the door to wait for Coulson and Loki.

“You like her, don’t you?” Loki whispered, noticing Coulson eyeing May.

Loki’s question took Coulson by surprise. He blinked. “Who?”

The trickster smirked. “You don’t have to be coy with me. I can tell by the way you look at her.”

“Nothing ever gets past you, does it?”

Loki’s smile widened. “Nope!” He looked down at Coulson’s left arm. “So, how does your shield work? I don’t remember you having that the last time we met.”

Coulson lifted his arm. “Some things have changed since we last saw each other. It’s a prosthetic—robotic.”

Loki’s brow furrowed as he eyed Coulson, seeming to be fascinated by the device. He slowly reached out and touched Coulson’s hand. “Did I…?”

“No,” Coulson smiled. “Mack.”

A stunned look washed over Loki’s face as he glanced toward the door. “I’ll remember that.”

Coulson couldn’t suppress the chuckle that came out. “Actually, it’s me you should be worried about.” He was thoroughly enjoying Loki’s nervousness. “Mack saved my life. It’s a long story.” He clapped Loki on the back, ushering him out of the room. “Come, let me show you around the lab.”

 

Fitz looked up from his worktable when Coulson, Simmons, and Loki walked through the lab door. His jaws worked when his eyes landed on the Asgardian. At least Coulson was between him and Simmons.

Loki looked around the room curiously, taking in all the equipment. He moved to the side to allow one of the lab technicians enough room to walk around him.

“So, what do you think?” Coulson questioned.

“It’s impressive,” Loki answered, still looking around. “No magic relics or spell books, but I’ll manage.”

Coulson smiled.

“How about showing me the rest of the base?”

“Not now,” Coulson said, glancing at his watch. “I’m due for a meeting with Director Mace. God only knows how that will turn out.” He turned to Simmons. “Think you can take care of our guest?”

She nodded and smiled, turning her eyes to Loki. “I think I can.”

Loki gave her a smile back.

Simmons led Loki to one of the worktables after Coulson left, briefly smiling at Fitz.

“First, I want you to finish putting the labels on these bottles. Director Mace likes things neat and orderly.” She rolled her eyes. “Each bottle’s label is lying beside it. All you have to do is peel off the back and stick it on.”

Without saying a word, Loki set to work doing what she instructed, the air growing quiet between them. Simmons studied him closely, thinking it was odd that he was so obedient and ready to take orders from someone, especially a mortal. It didn’t fit the stories Coulson told them about him.

Loki glanced over at Fitz’s worktable. “What are you working on over there?”

Fitz turned around in his chair, making sure Loki was addressing him. “Oh…um…I was messin’ ‘round with a new prototype hand for Coulson. Jus’ somethin’, you know, to maybe upgrade the one he has now someday. I figure he’ll need several different spares, too. I kinda want to give ‘im a variety to choose from.”

“You were the one who designed the hand he has now?”

“Yes.”

Loki actually looked impressed. “Fine work. It looks and feels very real.”

Fitz turned to Loki, a faint smile forming on his lips. “Thanks.”

“There, it’s finished,” Loki said, pushing the labeled bottles away from him.

“Thank you,” Simmons said. 

“Blast it!” Fitz suddenly blurted out, slamming the palm of his hand down on the desk.

Loki scrunched up his brow. “What’s wrong?”

Fitz looked at the trickster then back at the prosthetic hand skeleton in front of him. “Oh, I can’t fig’re this one thin’ out. I’ve checked over my schematics multiple times, an’ I still can’t fig’re it out.”

Loki walked over to stand beside Fitz. “Mind if I try?”

Fitz hesitated, throwing a glance at Simmons. “Uh, yeah, sure, I guess,” he replied. “Jus’ don’t do anythin’ funny.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I owe Coulson for what I did.”

Fitz explained the problem to the trickster in the simplest way he knew how, thinking there was no way the Asgardian would be able to understand.

“I’m hurt,” Loki said, interrupting.

“Sorry?” Fitz blinked, not understanding what Loki meant.

“I can tell you’re simplifying the problem, thinking I’ll better understand it. Please, explain it to me again. This time, more in depth.”

Fitz sighed. “Okay.”

When Fitz finally finished, he was more than surprised to see Loki reach out and pick up the tablet in front of them. He put his fingers on the screen and turned the diagram of the hand around. After studying it a few minutes in silence, he made some adjustments to it and handed it back to Fitz.

“Try it now,” he said.

“Okay, thanks.”

Loki turned around to face Simmons. “Anything else you want me to do?”

“You know what. Why don’t you go rest? I’m sure you could use it after today. You can lie on one of the beds set up over there. When I find something else I need you for, I’ll call.”

“I assure you that I feel fine, but thanks, I might just do that.” Loki gave Simmons a smile and nodded in Fitz’s direction. He then walked toward the medical ward section of the lab.

 

Later that day, Coulson stood in Mace’s office, looking over some files the director had given him about their latest case. He was so engrossed in them that he almost didn’t hear the knock on the opened door. He looked up and smiled.

“May,” he said softly.

“If you’re busy, I can come back later.”

“No, not at all. Come on in.” Coulson closed the files and threw them down on the table. “What can I do for you?”

“It’s about Loki.”

“What’s he done?”

“Nothing…yet.”

“Oh. Well, that’s good to hear.”

“It’s a little too good to be true, isn’t it?”

“If you’re worried about him, you aren’t alone. I only half trust him. We’ll just have to wait and see how it all pans out.”

May remained quiet a few seconds, then she inquired, “You really think he’s here to steal the Darkhold?”

Coulson looked May straight in the eyes and gave a quick nod, followed by a light shrug. “It’s a possibility,” he whispered. “I’m not going to accuse him of something he hasn’t done yet. Who knows? He might have other motives like he claims.”

“Where is the Darkhold, anyway?” May asked barely above a whisper. In afterthought, she added, “You don’t have to say if you don’t want to.”

Coulson smiled, his eyes twinkling. “It’s in a place where he’ll never find it.” He subtly nodded over to the drawers across the room. May followed the gesture with her eyes, a small smirk appearing at the corner of her mouth. She didn’t breathe a word.

“Good,” she said instead. “See to it that he doesn’t find it. That’s the last thing we need.”

Turning, she walked out, giving Coulson a brief smile over her shoulder.

May walked a short distance down the hallway and turned a corner. A green glow started at the top of her head and traveled down the length of her body, her clothes melting into a black suit.

He stopped abruptly.

A mischievous smile curved the corners of Loki’s lips.

 

“Where is he?” Coulson asked as he burst into the lab. His eyes were trained on Simmons and Fitz, still at their workstations.

“Coulson! I can’t believe it!” Fitz approached Coulson. Excitement beamed on his face as he waved his tablet around. “Loki fixed the problems I was havin’ with tha hand I’ve been workin’ on. I dun’t know how he did it, but he’s a genius!”

“I’m happy for you, Fitz, but there are bigger problems going on right now.”

“Is somethin’ wrong?”

“Yes. I need to know where Loki is.”

“In there,” Simmons answered, pointing at Loki’s form lying on one of the beds in the medical ward.

“Is he sick?”

“No, Simmons told ‘im he could go rest for a while,” Fitz said.

Without saying another word, Coulson sprinted to the medical ward door, poking his head in.

“Loki, wake up.”

When the trickster didn’t respond, Coulson reached out to shake his shoulder, but his hand went right through Loki’s body. The image rippled and disappeared.

It took Coulson a full moment to realize he had touched an illusion. He looked up just in time to see the real Loki walking through the lab door, a cup of tea in one hand. He saw Simmons and Fitz turn his way, a perplexed look on their faces. They were seeing whether Loki was still on the bed, most likely.

Coulson huffed and stormed out of the med ward.

“Where have you been?” he inquired, walking up to Loki. “I just touched one of your illusions in the medical ward. Then I turn around and see you waltzing in here like you’ve been on a Sunday afternoon stroll.”

Loki, taken back, raised a hand. “I meant no harm. I just wanted a cup of tea.”

“You could have asked.”

“I found the kitchen just fine.”

Something wasn’t right, and Coulson was tired of being left in the dark. He glanced briefly at Simmons, then to Fitz.

“Something’s come up,” Coulson continued. “The base has been breached.”

Fitz and Simmons turned their full attention on Coulson.

“Breached?” Loki repeated.

“Someone reported a portal opening up in one of the storage rooms, and then it disappeared. Someone or something has gotten into the base—past our security.”

Loki’s face grew serious, his eyes glazing over.

“And something tells me you know what it’s about. I refuse to believe you appearing here shortly before it happens to be a lucky coincidence.”

Loki looked at Simmons and Fitz, clearing his throat.

“So, you wanna tell me what the heck is going on? Or do I need to take you out back and beat it out of you?”

“No need to resort to violence,” Loki said, flinching. “Do you know what kind of portal it was? And did something come out of it?”

“No. All I know is it was dark in color—black perhaps. No word yet if something escaped.”

“He’s here,” Loki breathed out, handing his mug of tea to Coulson. Turning, he bolted out of the room. He shouted over his shoulder, “Sorry, but I’ve got to go!”

“Loki!”

“He’s coming!” Loki shouted from down the hall. “If he isn’t already here.”

“Who’s coming?” Coulson shouted.

Loki didn’t answer. He was already gone.

“Alert the others,” Coulson ordered Simmons and Fitz. He shoved the mug of tea in Fitz’s hand and left.

Loki pushed opened the door to Mace’s office and walked inside. Hesitating for only a second or two, he walked across the room to the drawer Coulson had motioned to. He opened it but found it was empty.

Confused, he opened another drawer. It, too, was empty. There must be some sort of technology hiding it, he thought—a cloaking device most likely. He cautiously and slowly put his hand down in the second drawer. Nothing.

“Loki, stop!” Coulson shouted. The trickster paused, hands barely touching the space inside the first drawer where the cloaked book lay. “Step away slowly and turn around—hands where I can see them.”

“Coulson, you have no idea what you’re dealing with.”

“I have a pretty good idea. You’re here to steal the Darkhold, just as I suspected from the start. You used the portal in the storage room as a diversion.”

“No, I didn’t—I’m not.” Loki did as Coulson told him to do, lifting his hands up to be level with his head. “I might be a sorcerer. I might even lust for power on occasion, but I’m smart enough not to open the Darkhold. Do you think I’d willingly give up my soul in exchange for the magic in this book?”

Coulson stood motionless, his I.C.E.R. trained on the trickster. “Maybe.”

Loki snorted, shaking his head. “I’m not that stupid.”

“Turn around…slowly.”

Loki obeyed.

“If you’re not here to steal the Darkhold, then what exactly are you up to?”

“I’m here to see that it doesn’t end up in the wrong hands.”

“Whose hands?”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “He’s heeeeere,” he whispered in a singsong tone. He stared blankly beyond Coulson. Quickly, Coulson glanced behind him, but nothing was there.

“Who’s here?” he asked, failing to understand what Loki was talking about.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Without saying a word, Loki stretched out his right arm and shot Coulson with a hard magical blast that felt like Daisy’s power, knocking him back into the hallway and crashing into the wall. Before he could get to his feet again, The Other materialized out of nowhere to stand between him and Loki, right where Coulson had previously been standing.

“Loki,” The Other droned. “Long time no see.”

“You aren’t The Other,” Loki sneered, then smiled. “But I’m still going to enjoy knocking you into another realm for the pain The Other put me through.”

“You know who I am, then?”

“You’re Chthon, the demon creator of the Darkhold, possessing The Other’s dead body and using it for a host here on Midgard. Oh, yeah, I’ve done my homework.”

“I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve learned a lot about you from studying the ancient tomes on Asgard.”

There were three shots fired. Coulson saw Chthon react to the I.C.E.R., but it didn’t work. The demon moved to look behind him at Coulson, seeming to be annoyed by the rude interruption.

“Coulson, stay out of this!” Loki shouted. “Get out of here!”

“Nothing doing. It’s partly my job to protect this base from invaders.”

“He’s much too powerful for you. Get out while you can.”

By now, Mack and May joined Coulson’s side. Mack had his shotgun-ax trained on the new threat but was careful to keep his distance.

“What’s going on?” May asked. “Why is Loki in the director’s office?”

“You should know. I told you earlier.”

May turned a puzzled look to him. “You did?”

Coulson momentarily looked derailed as he finally realized it hadn’t been May but Loki in disguise. “Never mind…” Addressing both of them, he added, “Loki isn’t the threat. The ugly guy in front of us is.”

“Gotcha,” Mack said.

Coulson fired his gun, but, again, the I.C.E.R. didn’t faze the intruder. It only annoyed him further.

“Not good, man. Not good,” Mack mumbled, shaking his head. “Let me try some real bullets.” He fired a few rounds.

Chthon quickly lifted a hand, stopping the bullets midair before they could reach him. They dropped harmlessly to the ground at his feet like dead bugs.

Chuckling, the being took a few steps forward. “You think you can defeat me with your earth weapons?” Slowly, he advanced on Coulson and his team, lifting his hands in preparation to lavish something unspeakable upon them.

Suddenly, Chthon stiffened and let out a bloodcurdling scream. He swung around to face Loki. While wondering what happened, Coulson spotted one of Loki’s daggers buried up to its hilt in Chthon’s back.

“Your battle is with me, monster,” Loki breathed. “Leave the others alone.”

“GIVE ME THE BOOK!” the creature screamed out.

“Not on your life,” Loki sneered.

Growling, Chthon lunged toward Loki…and passed right through him, crashing into the wall. The illusion rippled and disappeared, leaving behind a surprised demon lying sprawled on the floor.

“Over here!” Loki called out. Chthon looked up and saw Loki standing in front of the huge monitor screen on the wall on his left. The trickster waved the Darkhold over his head.

“Is this what you want?” he asked. “Well, you can have it! That is if you can find it.” He heaved the book across the room.

“The Darkhold!” Chthon gasped. He scrambled to his feet and dived to catch it, only to run right into a portal that had opened up behind Mace’s desk. He screamed loud and long as he was sucked toward it. He attempted to backpedal and claw his way out, but it was too late. The swirling vortex had him within its grasp.

When the last of his head disappeared, the portal closed behind him in a blink, taking a few items off Mace’s desk with it.

Coulson and his team stood in awe as their minds struggled to process everything they just witnessed.

Mack inched into the room, still keeping his gun ready. He put a hand on Loki’s arm, but the illusion melted away into vapor the moment it came in contact with his touch.

“Where’s Loki?” May asked, stepping into the room.

“Right here,” Loki said as he stepped out from behind the door.

“Loki, who was that?” Coulson demanded.

“Chthon, creator of the Darkhold.”

“How did he get in here?”

“How should I know?” Loki shrugged. “He’s an all-powerful demon from another dimension. He goes wherever he pleases.”

“And you just threw the Darkhold into that portal along with him.”

Loki sighed, rolling his eyes. “Do you honestly think I’m that stupid?” Loki crossed the room and picked up the book from the drawer. Its cloaking device disappeared the second his hand touched it. He held it up for Coulson and the others to see.

“It was an illusion,” Coulson breathed out, a smile appearing on his face.

Loki smiled, giving him a wink. He walked over to stand in front of Coulson.

“You need to put this book in a safer place,” he said, handing over the Darkhold.

“I think here is good enough,” Coulson replied.

“Do as you wish, but don’t blame me when it’s discovered by someone you least expect and ends up in the wrong hands.” He walked past Coulson. “My job here is done. I doubt Chthon will be coming back anytime soon.”

“Loki.”

The trickster stopped and turned around to face Coulson.

“Thanks,” Coulson said.

Loki gave a curt nod. “Don’t mention it.”

“Maybe there’s good inside you after all.”

Loki shifted from one foot to the other. He smiled. “We do make a good team, don’t we?”

“Perhaps I could find you a permanent place on that team. Fitz might enjoy working with you.”

Loki thought a moment, finally giving a nod. “It’s tempting. I’ll keep the offer in mind for the future,” Loki’s smile grew wider. “For now, I need to get back to Asgard.”

With that, Loki disappeared in a puff of green smoke.


End file.
